


Letter From a Young Boy

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Gen, Letters to Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Mordred asks Santa for a special gift this year.





	Letter From a Young Boy

Dear Santa,

 

I know everyone says you aren’t real, but my friends who say that aren’t like me.  They can’t do what I can do. They don’t have magic. I do. And if you can visit all of those houses in just one night, you must have magic, too.  Your magic must be stronger than mine or my mum’s, or even my Uncle Merlin’s.

 

So, what I want for Christmas is a father.  I know you can’t just wrap one up and deposit him under the tree, although that would be very convenient, but mum has been alone for so long.  She won’t talk about my real father. She doesn’t even date anyone. She told Aunt Gwen it wouldn’t be fair to me. Yes, I’m sorry, I was eavesdropping, but how else am I to find out anything?  I don’t think it’s fair that everyone else has a father and I don’t.

 

I actually know who I want as a father.  He’s very nice and he smiles at mum when she’s in her moods, even though it’s sometimes hard to.  His name is Uncle Leon. He’s not my real uncle. He’s my one of my Uncle Arthur’s best friends. He plays footie with me and didn’t get scared when I lost my temper and blew up the ball.  He just sat with me in the park until I calmed down, then he brought me a new one the next time he came over and he didn’t even tell mum what happened. I don’t have to tell mum, do I?

 

Anyway, Uncle Leon is who I want as my father.  Sometimes mum gets flustered when he’s around. I asked Uncle Gwaine about it once and he just smiled oddly, like he does when he talks about Uncle Merlin.  He hugged me and told me he’d explain it to me later, but he never did. Does later ever actually come? It seems like an easy way for adults to just push your questions off.  I wish they would just tell me what I want to know.

 

So, I want Uncle Leon for a father.  I think he’d make an excellent father.  He smiles at me and mum, even when she’s being fractious.  Uncle Arthur called mum that and she whapped him upside the head.  Aunt Mithy laughed forever. I like the word. It’s fun to say even though mum glared at me when I repeated it.  He plays with me and even helped me with my science project when mum was busy doing something at work with Grandfather.  I like Uncle Leon. I think mum does, too.

 

I think this letter has gone a bit longer than a normal letter to you, but I really wanted to explain why I wanted this.  I love having my uncles and aunts, and my grandfather, but I really want a father of my own. And I really want mum to have someone to hug like Uncle Arthur has Aunt Mithy.  I think she’d smile more. Although, no kissing. Kissing looks gross. It looks like two people trying to eat each other. Yuck. Hugs are fun, though. They’re warm and nice.

 

Merry Christmas, even though you’ll have to work all night,

Mordred Pendragon, age 8

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
